


Small Town Girl

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College, Falling In Love, Football | Soccer, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: REDO!Take a deep breath and enjoy this experience because it may never come around again. You thought to yourself as you're on the plane from your small hometown in Maine to LA for the January 2012 US women's soccer training camp.**HIATUS**





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am an idiot. Didn't do enough research for this story, so I am redoing it again

Take a deep breath and enjoy this experience because it may never come around again. You thought to yourself as you're on the plane from your small hometown in Maine to LA for the January 2012 US women's soccer training camp. Being only 18, you're freaked out ass hell, but you're also excited to play for the team that you grew up watching and was lucky enough to attend a few games in Massachusetts, including a game during the 1999 World Cup where you got to meet your idol, Mia Hamm, who inspired you to become a striker, but you also play in the attacking midfield as well. You're also the first one from Maine to be called into the senior national team camp, which is huge.

When you arrive at the training facility, your heart is beating is so loud, you can hear it in your ears, but you're a professional and remain calm on the outside. You walk in and you see all the other soccer players, who are older than you, and silently gulp and the nerves are in overdrive right now.

“Hey. You must be, y/n.” You hear and look over to see Christie Rampone walking over to you.

“Yeah. Christie Rampone, or formerly as Christie Pearce during the 1999 World Cup.” She raises an eyebrow in surprise.

Nice job moron. You thought to yourself

“That would be me. I take it you follow the team really well.” She said.

“Since I could remember. I also saw you play in Foxboro in '99.”

“Now, I'm definitely old. You're roommate is...let's see...oh. You're roommate is Kelley O'Hara. FYI, she's one of the biggest goofballs on the team and will probably try to scare you.”

“I think I can handle her.” You said.

“Good luck. Let me introduce you to some of the girls.” She introduces you to Mitts, Boxxy, Abby, Alex and Tobin.

“So y/n. Where are you from?” Boxxy asked.

“I'm from Maine. A small town community mostly known for lobster fishing and ice fishing in the winter.” You said. You should know since your summer job, you help your father and grandfather with their lobster company and go out with your brothers to catch lobster then in the winter, you would spend time with your grandfather on the ice.

“We never had anyone on the team from there. Welcome to the team.”

“Thanks.” Once the welcome meeting was done, you easily find your room and unpack your suitcase and duffle bag then work on homework. As you are trying to figure out the math problem for your AP Prob and Stats class, the door opens and you look up and your heart starts to beat really fast again when you see the freckled face.

“You must be my roommate.” You said.

“Kelley or KO. You're y/n.”

“That's me.”

“Where are you from because I have never heard that accent before.”

“That would be Maine. Although, I'm gonna sound really weird when I go to Duke after the u-20  
World Cup.”

“Duke's a good school. What's your major?”

“American History with a minor in business. I'm going to be a freshman.”

“Wait, you're still in high school?” You nod.

“Sweet. I mean sweet that you're here and you're a high schooler and all and I'm going to stop talking.” You slowly smile and think Kelley blubbering like a fool is cute.

Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 2

Once you get through fitness testing, which you were exhausted by the end of that, Pia gave you ladies the afternoon off. You walk back into your hotel room and continue to work on homework, while also ignoring Kelley since you feel something towards her that you never felt with anyone else before. As you are typing away your paper for your English class, you hear Kelley talking to Hope about something, but just ignore them.

“Just ask if she can leave for a while.” Hope softly said to Kelley. You close your laptop and grab your backpack as you feel your heart breaking.

“Don't mind me.” You softly said then walk out of the room. You sit far away from the room and not think about Kelley and Hope together (which you failed miserably at). You make it to the conference room and continue to work on your homework with your music playing from your laptop. As you are writing something down for your Government class, HAO walks in and nods her head along to the music.

“How's the homework coming?” HAO asked.

“How did you know I was in here anyway?” You asked as she sits beside you.

“I heard the music. Just make sure Ash doesn't put rap onto your computer.”

“I hate rap music.”

“Don't let Ash hear you say that. Mind if I take a look?”

“Go ahead.” HAO takes your AP textbook and looks at the pages.

“Wow. You must be smart.”

“I should be since I'm going to Duke and valedictorian so far.” You said and you take off your glasses and set them on the keyboard.

“Don't let Carla give you a hard time.”

“I know. She's excited that I'm coming. Said that the team has been looking for a powerful striker for a long time.”

That night, you walk back into the hotel room and change into your pajamas after eating dinner. You're caught up on your homework and just wanted a nice, quiet night in the hotel room. As you are watching 'SVU', Kelley walks in and hops on your bed.

“Yes?” You asked with a chuckle after you pause the episode.

“I'm bored.” Kelley said.

“And you're not with Hope?” She shakes her head.

“Whatcha watching?” Kelley asked as she lays beside you.

“'Law and Order: SVU'.” You said then continue the episode. As the two of you watch the episode, Kelley places her head on your shoulder and cuddles up to you.

“Please don't let her feel my heart beating.” You thought.

“You would think the blonde ADA and the brunette female detective would just do it already.” Kelley said.

“All of the fandom of Alex and Olivia want them together, but that's not going to happen.” You softly said.

“Can I ask you something and you totally don't have to answer it.” You pause the show and Kelley sits up and looks at you.

“What's up?” She bites her lip and you find it adorable.

Stop it.

“What if...what if Hope and I aren't meant for each other?” She asked and that right there just shattered your heart.

“Well, it would be Hope's loss.” You softly said.

“Really?” You nod.

“Yeah. Anyone would be really happy to have you.” She slowly smiles and cuddles back up to you and you two continue to watch the episode, while you are slowly dying inside.

At breakfast, you sit with Ali and Ashlyn and they're becoming your friends really fast.

“So, what do you do when you're not playing soccer?” Ali asked you and you swallow the piece of watermelon you were eating.

“In the summer, I'm a licensed lobster fisher, along with clam fishing. Then in the winter, I ice fish with my grandfather.”

“I've never been lobstering before.”

“It's a lot of hard work. I'm up at 3:45 in the morning and my brothers and I do the bait then I take one of my brothers and the other two go together on a different boat. Once the traps are set at sunrise, we go back mainland and deliver the lobster we caught the day before or sell.”

“Whoa. How long have you been doing that?” Ashlyn asked.

“For as long as I can remember.” You said.

“And your mother is ok with that?” Ali asked and you freeze as you bring the fork up to your mouth.

“I don't know. My mother abandoned the family when I was five. She dropped me off at kindergarten and I never see her again. All I know is that my father divorced her and he got all four of us kids. For all I know, I could have more siblings and not know it.”

“I thought my family was bad.” Ashlyn said and Ali smacks her arm.

“Ow.”

“Really? You had to say that?” Ali asked.

“It's ok. So what's up with Kelley and Hope?” You asked.

“They hook up from time to time.” Ashlyn said and you feel your heart deflating.

“Oh. That sounds...lovely. Probably why they kicked me out of the room earlier.”

“We're going to the beach. You wanna come?” Ali asked.

“Who else is going?” You asked.

“The team.” You really don't want to face Kelley, but you don't want to be the loner at the hotel.

“Is this a team bonding exercise?”

“Something like that.” Ashlyn said.

“Looks like I don't have a choice since the entire team is going.”

Kelley looks over at you at the beach, which you don't realize that she's looking at you, and you take off your Duke t-shirt to reveal a royal blue bikini top and you keep your running shorts on. Kelley swallows a lump in her throat when she sees you and your abs. You put on your sunglasses and relax on the beach towel.

“Ok, wow.” Ashlyn said when she sees you and you look at the goalkeeper.

“What?” You asked.

“You didn't say that you had a six pack.”

“You didn't ask.”

After spending time at the beach and while Kelley was hanging out with Kling, you look over and see Ali climbing into your bed next to you and she wraps her arm in yours as you look at pictures of your family.

“You haven't heard from her?” Ali asked.

“Nope and if she ever came back into my life, I don't want anything to do with her.” You said then close your laptop.

“Does this have anything to do with you ignoring Kelley?” You look at Ali and raise an eyebrow.

“No.”

“Is there something or do you want something going on with Kelley?” Ali asked and you stay silent.

“Ah ha. You have feelings for her and you don't want to get attached because you're afraid that she's going to abandon you like your mother did. Y/N, I know Kelley hooks up from time to time with Hope and I know you know as well, but KO knows that you're someone different than Hope.”

“What if she breaks my heart or I break hers?” You asked softly.

“That is a risk you have to take.” You nod and you knew that you had to ignore Kelley as much as you can until you start attending Duke.


	3. Chapter 3

This is it. You finally made it to your first tournament as a member of the US women's national team. But this is not just any tournament. It's the most important tournament. It's CONCACAF, only the two semifinal winners advance to go play for the gold medal at the London Olympics that summer. You really wish Christen was here for the tournament, but she wasn't called up to the tournament. But Kelley was. Thankfully, Kelley wasn't your roommate for this tournament, but Ali was.

“So, I've noticed something about you lately.” Ali said and you look at the defender.

“Which is?” You asked.

“You've stopped talking to Kelley.”

“The only way how I can ignore my heart from saying what I want to say to her is by ignoring both my heart and Kelley. A win-win.”

“That is the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard.”

“Kriegs, I have to do this my way because she's in love with Hope and I have to accept that.” You softly said and Ali wraps her arm around you as you head to the lobby to meet up with the team before training.

“Hey, let me give you some advice since nobody, but you knows that --”

“You and Ashlyn are dating.” You finished and she has a confused and deer in the headlights look at the same time.

“Does the team know?”

“You two weren't exactly quiet at training camp.” Ali sighs.

“I told her that someone could hear us.”

“Uh, the whole team heard you two. I was next door with Kelley and we had to put pillows over our faces and put our ear buds in our ears and had the volume up to high. Why do you think we couldn't hear for about three days?” You asked with a chuckle.

“Ugh, I am going to kill her after Texas.” Ali softly said and you laugh.

“I'm not going to stand in the way.” Ali chuckles and smacks your shoulder.

Well, Ali wouldn't have to kill Ashlyn since she tore her ACL and MCL in the first game of the CONCACAF tournament. Once you helped your roommate back to the taxi where Ashlyn was waiting, you walk into your hotel room and see Kelley sitting on the bed and you feel your heart starting to pound.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Kelley asked then looks at you.

“I haven't been ignoring you.”

“Now. But the past few days? All I get is a good morning, good night or I'm working on homework. That's it.” You quietly sigh because you know she's right.

“Do you have a problem with Hope?” She asked.

“No.”

“Do you have a problem with me?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“Kel, this is something that I have to deal with on my own, ok? When I'm ready...I'll talk to you, ok?” She nods then stands up and wraps her arms around you and you hug her back.

“You know where I am when you're ready to talk.” She softly said then walks out of the room. You sigh then run a hand through your hair. You know that you can't have her since Kelley's in love with Hope Freaking Solo. So, you just ignore your heart and continue to be the best striker from the Pine Tree State and be on the roster for the London Olympics.

Once you guys were qualified for the London Olympics, and with you scoring almost fifteen goals in your first tournament, playing the friendly against New Zealand and having Ali's jersey number since she is done for the season, you arrive back in your small hometown and quietly sigh.

“Good. No pomp and circumstance. Just how I like it.” You softly said as you pull up to your high school around 7 the following morning. Oh how wrong you would be.

Kelley looks to hopefully see you at the airport as you guys are heading to Portugal for the Algarve Cup. She looks at her phone and sees that your plane from Portland has landed and quietly sighs. You and her have started to talk again.

“Looking for me?” Kelley looks and you slowly smile.

“Y/N!” She said and latches herself into your arms. You chuckle and relax as you hug Kelley back while you see Hope clenching her jaw and narrowing her eyes at you, which freaks you out on the inside.

“She seemed...less squirrelly when you weren't here yet.” Kling said.

“Blame my flight. Snow started to fall in Portland and it was delayed while the airport crew were cleaning off the runway and deicing the plane.” You said still with your arms around Kelley. You go to pull back, but Kelley squeezes tighter.

“Kel? I can't breath.” Kelley pulls back.

“Sorry.”

“It's ok.” You said.

That night in Portugal, you walk out of the bathroom wearing a Duke t-shirt and Red Sox pajama pants and see Kelley sitting on your bed.

“y/n?” She asked.

“What's up?” You replied. She doesn't say anything, but walks over to you then before you could react.

Her lips are on yours.

As the two of you are kissing, since you started to kiss her back, you realize that you have to stop. You gently push her back and look at her, seeing the hurt already in her eyes.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“I thought you wanted this?” Kelley asked.

“Kelley, ok yes, I think you're beautiful and amazing, but I'm not going to be the other woman while you and Hope are...whatever you two are.” She sighs because she knows that you're right.

“Until you two figure out where you two are going with your relationship, what just happened  
can't happen again.”

“I know and I'm sorry.” She softly said. You cup her cheeks and kiss her forehead then she walks out of the room, since she wasn't your roommate.

“I didn't sign up for this.” You whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where we meet Christen and someone from the past

After being part of the national team for a couple of months and scoring a bunch of goals from your first game in CONCACAF to now, you arrive at camp in April after spending time with your friends and family back home in Maine. When you walk into your hotel room, you see a girl in there that you haven't seen before.

“Hi. I'm Christen. You must be y/n.” She said and you feel your heart pounding.

“Yeah. This your first camp?” You asked.

“That noticeable?” You slowly smile.

“Yeah, but it's ok. I'm also a rookie, but I've been with the team since January.” She slowly smiles.

“Do you wanna get dinner? I can tell you the ins and outs of the team.” You said.

“Sure.” You two head out and you see Kelley watching you two leave.

“So, let me get this straight. The people who I should watch out for because of the pranking are Mitts, HAO, KO and Ashlyn, right?” Christen asked as you two are sitting across from each other.

“Exactly. So, how do you know Kelley?”

“She and I went to college together. Let me guess, she was your first roommate?”

“When she was in the room or not kicking me out of the room, yes.”

“Kick you out? That doesn't sound like her.” Christen said.

“Yeah, well. When she's hooking up with Hope and you can't tell anyone.” You softly said.

“Scouts honor.” You chuckle and Christen slowly smiles.

“When you're not playing soccer, what do you do?” Christen asked then takes a bite of her salad.

“I'm a lobster fisher and catch clams as well in the summer for my dad's and grandfather's lobster company and restaurants around southern Maine, New Hampshire and Massachusetts. That's what is paying my textbooks for college.”

“Wait, you're not in college yet?” You shake your head.

“I start at Duke after the Olympics, if I make the roster and I'm supposed to be going to Japan for the u-20 World Cup, but if I'm on the Olympic roster, I'm not gonna go.”

“Smart.” You pay for the dinners before Christen could protest about paying for her dinner and the two of you head out. As you two get to know each other more, she places her hand on the crook of your elbow, which you don't mind for one moment. You stop and she looks at you.

“What is it?” Christen asked then looks with you.

“Y/N?” The woman asked then walks over to you and you take a step back, making her stop. Behind you, Ashlyn, Carli, Hope and Kelley walk over and they stand behind you and Christen.

“Y/n, it's me.” The woman said again.

“I know who you are.” You snapped and you feel Christen taking your hand.

“You're all grown up.”

“That what happens when you abandoned me, Mike, Ryan, Matt and Dad, so don't you dare come back into my life like I'm going to accept your apology. You can go to hell.” You said then you walk away. You make it back to the hotel in record time and once you finally get into your hotel room, you lay on your bed and finally break down. Christen walks in and lays down in front of you and places her forehead against yours.

“I'm sorry.” You softly said and she wipes away your tears.

“It's ok. You're not the only one with family problems.” She softly said. You look at her and she leans in and you two tenderly kiss. You slowly pull back after a few moments and you two look at each other.

“Sorry, I normally don't kiss a stranger.” She softly said.

“It's ok.” She cups your cheek again and tenderly places her lips on yours again. As you two are kissing you knew that her lips are yours is the best feeling in the world.

But you know that she has to go back to Sweden possibly after this camp.


	5. Chapter 5

“A bunch of people here today.” You softly said as you wait for Christen inside Logan airport. She was staying with you until you two joined the rest of the Olympic team (you made the team and she was named an alternate) in Sweden. She is also going to your high school graduation. The two of you have been on a couple of dates in New Jersey and you're slowly falling in love with her. You slowly smile when you see her and she runs over and you easily catch her.

“Hi!” Christen said.

“Hi.” You slightly lean down and kiss her lips and she happily kisses you back. You two peck your lips together a few times then head to the car once she has her suitcases. During the drive back to your home, Christen is beside you in your truck and you have your free arm around her and you kiss her forehead.

“I'm glad you're here.” You softly said.

“Me too. So, are you going to take me out on your boat?”

“Only if you like waking up at four in the morning.” She makes a face and you smirk.

“Four in the morning? Really?”

“Then I head to school at seven after going back home and changing. Thankfully, it's my final week at school then I have finals next week. But you can hang out with my dog, Cooper.”

“What kind of dog?”

“He's a beagle. I also have Jasper, who's a black lab.”

An hour later, they walk into the house and hear dogs barking and Cooper and Jasper run over and gravitate towards Christen.

“Hi.” Christen said as she pats them and they already love her.

“Hey squirt.”

“Hey Dad.” You said.

“Hey Mr. y/l/n.” Christen said.

“None of that. Call me Peter.” He said.

“The boys out back?” You asked.

“No, Matt is out with Heather, Mike is up the street with the guys and Ryan is in his room. I figured you and Ryan can go get the traps from the water for the delivery tomorrow.”

“Ok. Come on boys.” You said to the dogs and they follow you and Christen down the hall to your room since your room is away from the others in the house since you're the only girl.

“Looks like you're coming with me on the boat.” You said to Christen.

“What is the name of your boat anyway?” Christen asked as you place her bags near your bed and she's patting your dogs.

“Maverick. Don't ask me why I name the boat that. Do you want to shower before you come?”

“Please. I've been in a tin can for hours.”

“That door leads straight into the bathroom since I have my own.” You said. She grabs her stuff, kisses you then walks into the bathroom. As you try not to think about her naked body in your shower (which you are failing miserably at), you grab your gear and walk to the bottom of the stairs.

“Ryan?” Your fourteen year old brother appears at the railing from his room.

“What?” He asked.

“You wanna come with Christen and I? We're going on the boat to get the traps. Dad's probably gonna call Matt.”

“Ok.”

“Get your stuff. We're leaving in ten minutes.” He walks into his room and you bring your stuff to the truck. Once your gear was in the truck and Ryan put his gear in the truck, Christen walks out of the house with the dogs, who hop into the backseat of the truck. As you drive with Ryan in the back with the dogs and Christen in the passenger seat, you see her taking a picture of you.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“Making a memory.”

christenpress: In ME w/ my girl!

“Sit.” You tell the dogs as you are getting ready to drive away from shore and they sit down with their life jackets on.

“You're good.” Ryan said after hopping into the boat and you carefully steer off the dock. When you make it to one of the traps, you see an old family friend.

“Hey Bill.” You said and he waves.

“Welcome back. How long ya in town for?” He asked as he stops the boat near yours.

“Until graduation then I'm leaving right after that for Sweden. This is Christen Press.” You introduce.

“Welcome to Maine, Christen.” He said.

“Thank you.” Christen said with a warm smile.

“Your Dad up at the shop, y/n?”

“He and Grandpa should be up there with Mike.” You said.

“Do you want me to throw it?” Ryan asked as he holds the hook.

“You stand over here.” You said to Christen and she complies.

“Throw it.” Ryan throws the hook to the water and gets the first trap line. The two of you pull in the line when you feel something cut your hand.

“Gah!” You said and hold your hand.

“You alright?” Bill asked and you see blood dripping onto the floor.

“I think I sliced my hand.” You said. He ties both boats together and hops over and you carefully take off your glove.

“Oh my god.” Christen said and Ryan looks at the rope.

“There's glass on the rope.” Ryan said.

“Easy with it.” Bill said as he carefully helps Ryan.

“Chris, in the cabinet behind you is a first aid kit.” You said. She grabs the first aid kit and you rip open the gauze packet with your mouth and apply pressure on your hand.

“Here you go.” Christen softly said as she wraps your hand with the wrap and tapes it up.

“There wasn't any glass on the rope when Matt and I dropped the traps this morning.” You said.

“Cody had this problem as well.” Bill said as Matt stops his boat over to check on them with Mike.

“Everything alright?” Matt asked.

“Your sister cut her hand open. Glass in the rope.”

“Take Maverick back to shore. I'll get the pots and notify Dad on the CV.” Matt said to Mike. The 21 year old hops over to the boat and Bill climbs back to his boat.

“Hey Dad?” Matt asked on the radio.

“What's up?”

“Maverick is coming to shore. Y/n cut her hand up pretty badly and there's glass in one of the ropes of the pots.”

“I'll wait by the shore.”

“I swear, there wasn't any glass in the ropes when I set them this morning.” You said to your father inside the shop as he carefully looks at your hand and you wince when you see the deep cut, which is still slowly bleeding.

“I know. One of the Nunan boys had the same problem. Have Christen drive you to the hospital to get your hand checked out.” He said then re-wraps your hand.

“Yes sir.”

At the hospital, you're getting five stitches to your hand and you're holding Christen's hand with your free hand.

“Does it hurt?” Christen asked.

“No, they got me on the good stuff. That has never happened before.”

“I believe you. Who would do that to you?”

“No idea.” Once the doctor leaves, Christen leans over and kisses you on the lips.

“One eventful day.” You softly said.

“But I get to spend it with you, so that is a plus for me.”

“Are we going to talk about where we're going as a couple or we just going to play by ear and figure out us before the closing ceremony?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Let's talk about it back at your place.” Christen said and you nod in agreement.

You two arrive back at the house and thankfully, your father and brothers were still at the shop. You look at your wrapped up hand then you look at Christen, who is looking at you. You walk over and kiss her. As you two are fighting for dominance, you push her back to the bedroom and gently lay her down onto your bed and she looks up at you then starts unbuckling your belt to your jeans.

“Talk later.” Christen said then kisses you again and you lay between her legs. As you kiss her bare stomach, you hear multiple car doors closing from your window.

“They're home.” You said and you zip up your pants as she puts on her shirt again, instant mood kill by your family. There's a knock on the bedroom door and your Dad peeks in to see you and Christen watching something on your laptop.

“I talked to your uncle. He's taking his boat out in New Hampshire this upcoming weekend before you take finals and is inviting us.” Your Dad said.

“Ok, cool.” You said then you sit up.

“Dad?”

“Yeah.”

“I saw Mom.” He looks at you and Christen excuses herself from the room.

“What?” He asked.

“It was in Jersey. Christen and I had dinner when she called my name and I...I snapped at her and walked away.” He sighs then sits on your bed.

“Have you talked to Mom since the divorce?” You asked.

“I haven't. The last time I heard, she was re-married and has two kids.”

“It's like...her family shut us out after she left us.”

“I know. But I heard your grandparents are in town at the hotel.” You quietly sigh.

“They want to see you and the boys. You don't have to agree to see them, but I would hear them out.” You nod. That night, you hold Christen in your bed and you look up at the ceiling. She looks at you and kisses your cheek.

“I think they're in town because of my graduation in two weeks. Which means if they're in town, my mother is not far behind them.” You softly said and look at her.

“Well, I'm not going anywhere.” She softly said.

“Until you have to go back to Sweden.”

“I know.” You two tenderly kiss, fear setting into your mind.

LONDON OLYMPICS

This is it.

You finally made it to London after a long, grueling group stage that almost ended in disaster against France, but thankfully, you and Carli get the job done during the second half of the game. Christen is on the team as an alternate, but you know how proud she is of you for working your butt off for this. But now, it's the gold medal match against the team's foe from last year that made the US team lose the World Cup in penalty kicks.

Japan.

“Hey y/n, wait up.” Christen said and you look over and slowly smile. She pulls you away from the team in the lobby, pushes you up against the wall and kisses your lips. You kiss her a few times then the both of you slowly pull back.

“Win for me?” Christen softly asked.

“Always.” You replied and the both of you slowly smile.

The following morning, you wake up in the twin sized bed and see Christen sleeping while curled up beside you with her head on your shoulder. You slowly smile when you remember the two of you celebrating the gold medal win.

“Hi.” Christen softly said then kisses your lips.

“Hi.” You kiss again then you wrap your arms around her petite body, pulling her closer to you. You two kiss again then both get up and shower, change and head out to explore London and the Olympic village. But once the closing ceremony was over, reality set in. Christen had to go back to Sweden and you had to go to Duke.

You look at Christen inside Heathrow and you wipe away her lone tear and kiss her forehead as you feel your heart breaking. Both of you agreed that it was a summer fling, but you fell head over heels for her and you didn't realize that she fell in love with you as well.

“I'll see you soon, ok?” You softly said to Christen, who nods. You kiss her forehead again then you head to your gate to the US since you dropped Christen off at hers so she can go back to Sweden. You sit down at your gate, since your flight wasn't leaving for another ten minutes to Boston, and you feel the tears in your eyes because you knew that you were going to get your heart broken.

And it sucks.

OCTOBER 2012

“Thank you.” You said after getting your mail from the student mail box and there's a package for you. You look at the return address as you walk to your dorm and see that it's from your grandparents. You stop outside your dorm and see Kelley.

“Kel, what you doing here?” You asked as you two walk into your dorm.

“Hope's getting married.” Kelley softly said. You see the invitation in the pile of mail and you remembered giving Hope the address.

“Come here.” Kelley walks over and wraps her arms around you and you place your chin on her head and rub her back.

“It's ok.” You softly said. Kelley pulls back and looks at you.

“Fuck it.” You thought then you place your lips on hers and she's kissing you back. Thankfully, you don't have a roommate, so you push Kelley up against the door, both fighting for dominance, and lock the door. You easily hold Kelley with her legs wrapped around you and carry her to your bed.

As Kelley is sleeping in your bed, cuddled up to you, you hear your phone ping and you check it and your heart stops.

From Christen:  
I'm coming back next week  
I was hoping to take you out to dinner

Oh crap.


	7. Chapter 7

You shoot the ball on the practice field and it hits the metal training equipment that you're using for the wall for free kicks just outside the 18 since Carla assigned the free kicks from midfield down to you when you're not with the national team during the victory tour. You rub your face and quietly sigh then get back to work before the rest of the team shows up. As you kick the ball again, it curves the way you want it to go and...

Hits the crossbar.

“Oh come on.” You said as you get the balls around the goal or three that are in the goal then you hit the metal training equipment again.

“Let's take a break.” You hear and you look to see Coach Overbeck walking over to you. You take the towel from her and the Gatorade bottle.

“Thanks.” You softly said.

“You're thinking too much about it or something else is distracting you.” Carla said and you quietly sigh.

“I...am possibly in a love triangle with two of my national teammates.” Carla sighs.

“I didn't I warn you about that?”

“I didn't heed the warning. My friend Kelley and I hooked up and my ex-girlfriend wants to have dinner with me.”

“That's not a problem.”

“Except Kelley is in love with someone else, who is married, and I think my ex-girlfriend is in love with me, but we broke up because she plays professionally in Sweden.”

“Now I see the problem.” You wipes your face with the towel and quietly sigh.

“I don't know what to do because...I'm in love with my ex-girlfriend.”

You walk to your dorm after training and you see Christen leaning against wall next to the door and slowly smile.

“Hey.” You said.

“Hey stranger.” Christen softly said. You wrap your arms around her and she hugs you back.

“Do you have a roommate?” She softly asked as you unlock the door.

“No. I was lucky enough to get my own room, thanks to Carla Overbeck.” You said as you walk into the room.

“And it's covered in Boston memorabilia.” She said when she sees your banners for the Patriots, Bruins and Red Sox in the room.

“So?”

“I love it.” You sit on your bed and plug your phone into the charger.

“What are you doing here, Chris?” You softly asked.

“I wanted to see you because I missed you.” She stands between your legs and you silently gulp, but she backs up.

“This was a mistake.” She said, but you grab her hand and she looks at you.

“Stay.” You said. She straddles your lap and you two kiss for the first time in months then you gently lay her down on your bed without removing each others lips.

“Wait.” She said then grabs your phone, hooks it up to the bluetooth speaker then plays a song.

“Continue.” You take off your shirt, revealing your toned abs then you kiss her again. As you two are fighting for dominance, there's a knock on the door. You put on your shirt, pause the music then walk over and open your door after unlocking it.

“Oh my god, we have study group.” You said to Meghan when you see her standing there and realize why she was standing there.

“Yeah. But it looks like you're having fun in here.” She said with a smirk.

“Shut up. I'll be there in ten minutes.” You close the door and look at Christen.

“I'll hang out in here. Go to your group.” Christen said then you tenderly kiss her, grab your backpack, phone and leave. You release a deep breath then send her the username and password to get onto the server under your name.

As Christen is on her computer, using your username and password for the server, there's a knock on the door. She walks over and opens it.

“Kelley.” Christen said.

“Hey! What are you doing back in the US?” Kelley asked as they hug.

“Just visiting. What are you doing up here from Georgia?”

“Visiting y/n.”

You turn the corner after your study group for your American History class and hide back in the corner when you see Christen and Kelley talking.

“Fuck.” You whispered then take a deep breath then walk back to your room.

“Hey. How was group?” Christen asked you.

“Boring. Hey KO.” You said as you walk by them into your room and they follow you into the room.

“Hey. So, I'm gonna go to Hope's wedding.” Kelley said.

“Be the bigger man.”

“And stop it.”

“What?” You and Christen asked at the same time.

“She barely knows the guy! Sure, they went to college together, but this is ridiculous.” Kelley said.

“Kel, don't you want Hope happy?” Christen asked as you place your laptop on your desk, start charging it then print out a worksheet your professor emailed you.

“Of course I want her happy, but she was happy with me. She barely knows the guy!” You sigh then look at the defender.

“Kelley, what are you going to do? Knock her out with a club and drag her back to Georgia? Don't answer because I'm not going to be an accessory before and after the fact.” You said.

“I don't know yet.” Kelley said.

“Maybe it's time that you take a step back from your relationship with Hope and look at the bigger picture. If she's happy, you need to let her go.” You softly said.

“Ok, well. I'm off to Seattle.”

“Bye.” You said and Kelley leaves.

Crisis diverged. You thought.

“Since when has Kelley visited you up here?” Christen asked.

“She's only been up here once.” You said then look at her.

“Can we talk about us?”

“Sure.” You two sit on your bed and you look at her.

“I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realized...” You feel your heart starting to break.


	8. Chapter 8

“Christen's not here yet?” Kelley asked you as you are waiting in the lobby of the hotel in Jacksonville. You arrived at camp a few days before Christen since she's playing in Sweden and had commitments with her Swedish team. You wanted to pick her up at the airport, but you had training and wanted to shower before Christen got to the hotel.

“Nope.” You said as you are texting then you put your phone down and place your chin in your hands. You and Christen are trying the long distance relationship and so far, it's somewhat working. Despite you missing your girlfriend constantly and communication has been scarce since the time zone difference between Duke and Sweden.

“Does she know about us hooking up?”

“I told her.”

“And?”

“And she got quiet for a moment and said it's ok. Although, if I were you, you better run because she's walking up here now.” You said then you see Christen walking into the hotel with her bags and Kelley hides then successfully makes it to the elevator. Christen can be scary when she's mad, which you know very well after a few heated arguments on the phone or on skype.

“Christen.” She looks over and slowly smiles as you stand up. She runs over and you lift her up in a hug.

“Hi baby.” She said in your neck then looks at you while you're still holding her.

“Hi babe.” You softly said then place your forehead against hers. You haven't seen Christen since Christmas break before she flew to California to be with her family for Christmas. You set her down, take her suitcase and she takes your hand in hers, interlacing your fingers together and you realized how much you missed your girlfriend and thankfully, you two are sharing a room.

As soon as the door closes, you push Christen up against the door and smash your lips together. You feel her smiling as you two kiss and you look at her.

“Sorry.” You said and her smile gets wider.

“It's ok. I would have done the same thing.” She softly said. You lift her up and carry her to the bed and gently lay her down in the middle of the bed and straddle her lap. She looks up at you and you lift up your shirt, taking it off and you see her eyes go dark with arousal.

“I've missed you so much.” She said.

“I've missed you too.” You lean down and tenderly kiss her. You kiss her neck and unbuckle her belt and get ready to unbotton her jeans –

POUND, POUND, POUND!

“DINNER IN TEN MINUTES!” You two hear Abby yell. You sigh in your girlfriend's neck and she giggles.

“Later baby.” Christen softly said.

“She said ten minutes.”

“There's no way – FUCK!” She arches her back when she feels your fingers inside of her.

Eight minutes and two orgasms each later, you two walk into the dining hall closely together to get dinner.

“Cutting it close, ladies.” Kelley said with a smirk and Christen narrows her eyes at her.

“What are you on about Kel?” Alex asked.

“And what's up with you two?” Ali asked you and Christen.

“Nothing.” You and Christen said at the same time as you two start getting what you guys want to eat for dinner then join the team at the table. Ashlyn suspiciously looks at the two of you, but you ignore her.

“So, y/n. How's Duke going?” Lauren asked.

“It's going well. Despite having a strong playoff run, we weren't able to finish the job, but I'm having fun playing for Carla.” You said when you feel Christen's hand on your leg.

“I heard that you had to play goalkeeper.” Christie said.

“For one game.”

“How did it turn out?” Christen asked, even though she was at the game when you were goalkeeper.

“Shutout 2-0 win over Boston College. Made a penalty save.”

“Booyah.” Ashlyn said and fist bumps your fist.

“It was my penalty kick.” Kristie said and the team chuckles.

“You plan on being a goalkeeper?” Nicole asked you.

“Probably be a goalkeeper for a couple of college games. No idea about professionally.” You said.

The following night, after having a date, you and Christen walk hand in hand off the elevator and make it to the hotel room when you pin Christen to the door. 

“I love you.” She softly said and you slowly smile.

“I love you too.” You feel her hands going into your back pockets and you unlock the door as you two are kissing and you walk into the hotel room without removing your lips, but you guys don't realize...

Hope was at the other end of the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Christen takes a few deep breaths as she sits at her locker. You know how nervous she is because she's playing in her first game with the national team and you were extremely nervous before your first game. You walk over to her and place your hands on her shoulders and she looks at you and you give her a warm smile.

“You...are gonna be amazing. You're starting with me and I'm going to make sure that you score a goal.” You softly said.

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” She whispered.

“After the game when we're back in our hotel room.” You whispered back and she nods. You walk over to your locker and see Hope raising an eyebrow at you and you have an unsettling feeling in your stomach. Towards the end of the half and assisting Christen with her second goal of the game, you're running with the ball and shoot when your planting leg gives out from under you and the ball sails over the goal, but you're on the ground and you're holding your left leg and you sit up and get up and start hopping to the sideline where Rick meets you and takes your arm.

“My achilles may have ruptured.” You said to Rick and he immediately takes you to the locker room with Sydney coming into the game for you.

The next day, you get the really bad news and you knew right away what it was as soon as the injury happened.

Your achilles was ruptured and you're out for possibly the entire season.

Christen came to see you after the match in Nashville before she heads back to Sweden and you told her what happened.

“So, you're red-shirting this season?” She softly asked as she lays on your bed as you hold her with your left foot in the walking boot.

“Yeah. I just...I come from the high of the Olympics to this?”

“It's gonna be ok.” You quietly sigh.

“When's the surgery?”

“Next week. Thankfully, here at Duke Medical Center.”

In September, you surprise your teammates at training camp with the ankle boot on and the crutches under each armpit. As you are watching your teammates train, you hug Dawn.

“How's the tendon coming along?” She asked.

“Very slowly, but I should be back here by January. I can only do upper body and abdominal exercises until I'm cleared to start fully training. Hopefully, next week.” You said and you see some of your teammates walking over towards the two of you and you start hugging them.

“How are you feeling?” Christie asked.

“I'm ok. Recovery is a pain in the ass and wicked hard, but I'm doing what my doctor tells me and I haven't had any setbacks yet. Next week is when I find out if I can take the boot off or not.”

“When will you be back?” Ali asked.

“My injury takes 4 to 12 months to recover from and it's now month...seven, so I hope to be back with the team in January.” Christen wraps her arms around you and quietly sighs.

“Something going on between you two?” Kelley asked and Christen looks at you.

“Let's tell them.” She softly said and you nod.

“We've been dating for a year.” She said.

“WHAT?!” The team yelled, minus Hope.

“We officially started dating in October of last year, but we had been going on dates before then since April. After the London Olympics, we went our separate ways, but she came to visit and we're making the long distance work.” You said.

“Oh, you guys are good.” Ashlyn said and you softly smile.

“And I guess Hope knew about it.” Everyone looks at Hope.

“I found out back in January.” Hope said.

“I figured. We weren't going to hide forever. We just --”

“We just wanted to make sure that we can make the distance work.” Christen finished.

“Did the coaches know?” Christie asked.

“Jill did and we followed all of the rules. Unlike another couple on the team.” You said and look at Ali and Ashlyn and the team cracks up because they knew that Ashlyn and Ali missed a bunch of mandatory team meals and meetings.

“Shut up.” Ashlyn said with her cheeks turning pink.

The following week, you stand on your tiptoes in the doctor's office to have her evaluate to see if you can come off the walking boot.

“Ok, have a seat and I will go get the MRI results.” The doctor said and walks out of the room as you look at your legs and your left one is way smaller than you remembered it to be.

“I have a long way to recovery.” You softly said, but there was something else going on in your life.

You and Christen have started to pull away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I am going with the story, so updates are going to be less frequent. If anyone wants to help or suggest that I create another story, my Twitter handle is in my profile


End file.
